


Good Morning, Polar Night

by AlexandroMerlin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandroMerlin/pseuds/AlexandroMerlin
Summary: 光之战士 x 奥尔什方背景5.3后If，奥尔什方成为了新的行星的意志代理人而复活了。显然背景是5.3后什么剧透都会有的。中长篇，目前还在慢慢瞎写中。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 6





	Good Morning, Polar Night

**Author's Note:**

> 虽仍未知晓能走至多远  
> 正是向前迈进的你，才让星光得以映照于眼的吧  
> 无论是那悲伤之夜还是欢笑之夜都有如过往梦境  
> 来吧这就去确认吧，前往那明天  
> —— 《Good Morning, Polar Night》yukkedoluce

亲爱的光之战士，

你收到这封信的时候一定很惊讶吧。老实说，现在提笔写这封信的我也很惊讶。

记忆中的昨日发生的事还跟梦一样，好像我经历过的痛苦都是不真实的。但是有趣的是，你悲伤的表情却深深刻在了我的脑海里。

其实直到那一刻前，我一直坚信我只是你伟大的冒险征途中的过客。我在你危难的时候提供了你需要的一些小帮助，仅此而已。但是从现在得知的流言蜚语中，你似乎经常想起我，这让我高兴极了。

我想跟你说的是，我不后悔我那时候的决定。我在很久以前就懂得，真正的骑士，就是需要用盾牌保护自己的战友的。听闻你已经解决了伊修加德的麻烦事，帮助解放了阿拉米格和多玛，现在又到另一个世界去保护素不相识的人，更让我坚信了我的选择。

在另一个的时候，你会不会也很累呢？很可惜我这回没有办法给你提供居所了，虽然即使你回到这个世界来，现在的我也没有能力给你任何帮助吧。希望在另一个世界，也有只是因为你是你，而不是为了寻求你帮助而爱护你的人。

如果你感到累了的话，就停下来吧！喝杯温暖的奶茶，吃点好的，偶尔与朋友一块聊天，尤其是贤人们，既然你们都在第一世界的话，就趁机多交流一下吧。感到难受的时候，你也不必勉强自己。你面对的敌人我无法想象会有多么强大，难免会让人感到沮丧。这时候，就想想你路途上遇见过的笑容吧！你还是笑起来最好看了！

说起来，伊修加德的变化还真是大啊。我印象里的伊修加德，还是那个死气沉沉的宗教城市。多亏了重建，大街上已经很少有闲人了，贫民区的贫民看上去至少也能努力温饱了。听闻你有时候也会过来帮忙造一些必需品，让你的形象在我心中又高大了一分。我的确知道你的手挥的动最锋利的武器，没想到也能制作最精巧的物件，希望有时间的时候可以观摩一下你的工作，能看到你在战斗之外的一面也不错！

不过比起这些事情，你可能更想知道我的故事。我复活于格里德尼亚附近，多亏了好心人发现了在森林中的我，醒来的时候就已经躺在旅馆的床上了。在醒来之前，我做了个很长的梦——我梦见海德林请求我保护未来的你，然后我二话没说就答应了。你猜怎么着？现在我也有超越之力了。我偶尔会听见海德林会对我轻声说些什么，有时候是你现在的故事，不过更多时候是“倾听、感受、思考”的循环。我还不确认这意味着什么，不过或许再次保护你也是我的宿命吧！一想到这里，想到能再次看到你的肉体和笑容，我就又激动了起来！

现在我已经被艾默里克接回了伊修加德，在伯爵府修养。开始头几天身体还比较虚弱，不过我已经重新捡起来了我的剑术练习，现在已经好很多了。相信不久以后，我就又可以与你并肩战斗了。

废话就不继续多说了，祈祷你在第一世界有好的结果！等你回来了我们再好好聊聊。愿战争神哈罗妮保佑你。

爱你的，

奥尔什方·灰石

**Author's Note:**

> For 千濑太太，虽然你也没有践行跟我打游戏的约定。  
> For 奶兔，谢谢你陪我度过这漫漫长夜，尽管你还没看完5.0.  
> For 我自己，我知道我只是想看阿光的情感火葬场，我有罪。


End file.
